Surprise Of Your Life aka Surprise 1
by silverstar27
Summary: People change our lives more than we know. How does Alec, Max and Logan fit into this? Read and find out. It is now complete! yes yes I know took damn long enough. At least I finished it. Thanks for reading and being patient. ENJOY!
1. Break the Ice

BREAK THE ICE  
  
By: SILVERSTAR27 A/N: I had a great idea so I decided to share my thoughts with you. I hope you like it and I am planning on quite a few chapters, but it is all up to you. I hope you enjoy my story. Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably never will.  
  
FEEDBACK: I need the feedback or else I won't be able to go on.sorry. (*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (  
  
BREAK THE ICE  
  
By: SILVERSTAR27  
  
  
  
TERMINAL CITY/ Saturday 10:45 AM  
  
"Yes, okay, okay I'll tell him okay, Bye." Mole hung up the phone and sat in front of his computer and went back to work. Joshua entered Mole's post to give him the record accounts for the weapons and supplies. "Hey Mole!" Joshua said, as he handed him the clipboard.  
  
Mole looked over the files nodded his head, signed the bottom and handed the clipboard back.  
  
"Good job there Joshua. Thanks. Oh can you do me a favor, and tell Alec to come see me I have a number that he needs to call." Mole ordered.  
  
"Sure thing, Mole. I will bring him, now." Joshua struggled  
  
Mole nodded and turned back to the computer, as he sat working, he looked up at the surveillance he observed two X5's bring in a man in tattered clothing. As the X5's entered the headquarters they reported to Mole and made there way to a holding cell.  
  
"Boys report!" Mole demanded "Well, we found him roaming about looking for something. Well he found something, trouble, and we are pretty sure he has something to do with Manticore." The tallest X5 said.  
  
"Thank you Mac, oh and Charlie, can you please tell me where Alec is?" Mole asked.  
  
Charlie was about 5'11 with dark brown hair and light green eyes. Mac on the other hand was 6'4 and had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Charlie quickly answered.  
  
"Sir he went to get some supplies from a doctor friend of his." Charlie stepped back and looked at the holding cell.  
  
"Right, Mac what is the deal about the guy in the cell?" Mole was getting rather frustrated by his situation at the moment.  
  
Mac cleared his throat, "He had a lab coat with the Manticore symbol in his bag, and he had file folders containing separate files on Logan Cale, Max 452, and Alec 494, and Joshua. All of which were only classified for meds, and commanding officers."  
  
"Thanks boys.Tell Alec to." Alec entered the headquarters with two medium sized boxes.  
  
"Never mind guys your excused." Mole said heading over to Alec who was busy putting the boxes into the storage facility.  
  
"You have an assignment, or so a woman said. She believes you may know some important information that you might be able to help her with." Mole relayed the message and headed back to his desk.  
  
Alec turned to look at Mole, when someone caught his eye, "Who might this be?" Alec asked as he walked towards the man in the holding cell.  
  
"We aren't sure, but Mac and Charlie think that he is a medical person or that sort, from Manticore." Mole answered.  
  
Alec walked to Mole, who was typing quickly. Alec made his way around the rather large make shift headquarters. The walls were made of cement and there were only about 4 windows in the room, which made the room a little brighter but not very much. Joshua had painted some of the walls, and everyone had contributed to something.  
  
"Okay I'll go and talk, I just need a number and address." Alec stated Mole made his way to Alec, and clapped him on the shoulder, and handed him a small piece of paper with the info. Mole made his way back to the computer and went back to work. Alec proceeded to head out as he waved a silent goodbye to Mole.  
  
Sector 7 2:45 PM "Hey you needed to speak to me?" Alec asked as a young woman came to the door."  
  
"Your Alec?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes." Alec answered as the woman opened the door to let him in. "Please come in. I have to talk with you, won't you please sit down." She said not a demand or a question."  
  
"Sure." Alec said as he entered and sat on an old yet well kept sofa.  
  
Alec made himself comfortable as the young woman made her way to her seat.  
  
"Well.  
  
(TBC)  
  
Yes, I know not great right? Anyways, I am going through a hard time right now, and I may not be able to post all to quickly. Please be patient I will have more up as soon as I can I hope this series will be a great one but it's up to you all. If I get no feed back I will be forced to not go on any further. Thanks for reading, please review. 


	2. What's in theHEY!

What's in The...HEY!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Silverstar27  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably never will. The characters in this story belong to their rightful owners. Amy, the babies and other names that aren't familiar belong to me.  
  
AN: I want this to be something no one else has done and so far it has been. Well please read and enjoy please review.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Well...you see I was in charge of all the babies at Manticore." Amy said.  
  
"They had X5's doing that?" Alec asked shocked by the fact he learned.  
  
"Yes well we were trained just like you, but we took care of the new generation, the ones that the other X5's made. Amy replied.  
  
"Oh okay then, what exactly did you need me for?" Alec asked afraid that he already knew the answer.  
  
Amy chuckled and pointed to the door. Alec slowly got up and made his way to the door. Using his senses to pick out anything that might attack, he made it to the door and looked at it, then back at Amy.  
  
"What's in the room?" Alec asked.  
  
"Open it." She ordered.  
  
Alec slowly turned the doorknob, his heart pounding 'Is this some kind of trap?' he asked himself. He opened the door and opened it all the way. The walls were painted in soft yet vibrant colors, and he noticed two small toddlers sleeping on bed mats, and there were three cribs each with a small infant wrapped neatly in its keep. He slowly walked by each crib careful not to step on the two toddlers. He made his way by each and every crib till he came to a baby that was cooing and moving. Alec felt as if he knew this baby, it was as if his heart was some how connecting with the baby's. The baby cooed and looked up at Alec. Alec gasped and almost passed out, 'those eyes, I've seen them before' Alec thought, but he couldn't put them on a face.  
  
"Oh my God" Alec said just above a whisper.  
  
Amy walked in and touched Alec's shoulder. Before Amy could utter a word Alec made his way to the door. "I have some business to attend to I'll be back later to talk with you. I gotta go." Alec walked from the room to the sofa and picked up his jacket that he had discarded earlier. He looked back one last time and walked away.  
  
____ON THE ROAD______  
  
Alec was heading to Joshua's old place to meet up with Logan and Max for an Eyes Only mission. He made the turn and parked his bike on the side of the house. He made his way in.  
  
"Guy's you wouldn't believe what I did today, I met this girl that had this..." Alec looked up and gasped.  
  
**********THANKS*********  
  
PLEASE REVIEW THANKS FOR READING... 


	3. THE LIGHT

IF YA FILL IN THE BLANKS  
  
By: Silverstar27  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably never will so leave me to my miniscule writings.  
  
AN: This story is progressing and I am really feeling it. My other story is doing better now, but I am gonna concentrate on this one till I get more ideas. Oh well hehehe.  
  
Dedication: To My fond friend "DARKONE" also to my new friend Crystal. Thanks you guys for believing in me all the way. Also to all my faithful readers, with out you there would be no inspiration.  
  
********^*******  
  
Alec took a step back, looking in awe. He was so confused but it wasn't that impossible. Then there was the...The room was spinning and before he knew it he was shaking uncontrollably. Max was next to him instructing Logan what to do although Logan knew exactly what to do.  
  
(ALEC'S THOUGHTS)  
  
They have no clue. I have no clue what the hell is going on. Manticore was really busy. Those eyes you could drown in them they are so alive and they don't have a clue I don't .this is so confusing what is the. I am so lost. AWHHH BRIGHT LIGHT!  
  
()  
  
Alec resurfaced from his unconsciousness and looked at Max and Logan. He felt as if his world was spinning out of control. He wasn't sure what was real or true but it could have been different. Alec was lost and confused and had to have answers. So he decided who better than to tell him what he wanted to know than the girl that he had talked to earlier that day.  
  
"Uh guys do you think you can do this mission without me?" Alec asked while rubbing his head, at the point of impact where his head met the floor.  
  
"Well we need your extra hands but Logan and I can do this on our own I guess." Max said and looked to Logan for the affirmative. At his nod Max turned to Alec.  
  
Although Alec was quiet while Max and Logan were sharing another one of those moments, he noticed just how they interacted.  
  
The way Max smiles at him the way Logan smiles at her. The way they could ignite the room with the feeling of love. They truly did love each other. Alec couldn't take back the day he helped with the virus or the many times he had come in the way of the cure. He had many regrets but he could never bring those chances back. Or could he?  
  
Alec thanked them and headed to his motorcycle.  
  
***********^*******  
  
A knock on the door brought Amy out of her trance. She had been playing with the toddlers but they we to busy eating their dinners to be disturbed by the door.  
  
Amy walked to the door and opened it a little.  
  
"Hello." Amy said  
  
Alec pushed his way in this got the toddlers attention; they gazed at him with content eyes. He sat back on the couch. He was really starting to like this couch it was comfy. He looked up at Amy. "I want to know...well I think I can put the puzzle together but tell me that baby who's is it?" Alec asked even though he knew the answer or so he thought.  
  
"I wanted to tell you earlier but you left in such a hurry." Amy said a little tense at the fact that if looks could kill she would be six feet under by now. Alec held his gaze and his wonderment was making him sweat.  
  
One of the toddlers had somehow gotten out of his highchair and was now stumbling about on unstable legs. The baby made his way to Alec. The baby was maybe two years old, his hair was brown with red and gold highlights, he also had green eyes that were full of energy and wonderment. The baby stood in front of Alec and put his tiny hands on each of Alec's knees. The little boy brought Alec out of his thoughts. He really wasn't sure about kids but he really hadn't had much interaction with them. Alec smiled and ruffled the baby's hair, which elicited a laugh from the little boy. Alec looked up and smiled at Amy.  
  
Amy was 5'6 with light brown and gold hair. She was thin and had brown eyes. Alec was to busy admiring the baby to realize that Amy was now sitting next to him.  
  
"Alec I think you might want to hear this." Amy said tapping his arm. Amy looked at the baby, "Joey hunny please go play with your sister." Amy replied.  
  
Amy looked back at Alec, and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves that were making her shake her leg uncontrollably.  
  
Amy had so many emotions going through her head at that moment that they were hard to control. 'Will he be okay with this? Will he run like all the others do?' she thought. Deciding that there wasn't any other way to go about this she decided to get it over with.  
  
"Okay Alec, I have to ask you something. Does Joey look familiar to you? Does Stephanie look familiar to you? She said motioning to the other toddler still sitting in her highchair. Alec looked long and hard at the two little kids. They did look familiar but he was in a tail spin with the eyes and life and...Amy brought him back to reality. "Well see back at Manticore they were going to try something with me, and well ...  
  
  
  
SO WHO ARE THE KIDS AND THE EYES WHAT ARE THEY ALL ABOUT? YOU WILL SOON KNOW OR MAYBE NOT. WELL PLEASE REVIEW. 


	4. They Are

*********************They are.*******  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them 'cept the kids and all the other characters u don't recognize from DA.  
  
Dedication: To joker and mooseman!  
  
AN/ Well this is for your enjoyment I wont update soon cuz I am going outta town. Sadly I have no money to pursue my acting career so I will have to wait till college. Oh well there's another dream down the drain but I have DETERMINATION! Anyways here it goes.  
  
(*&@($*(*&%)(@&)&%)(@&)($&_!*(%&(*^(%)(@*  
  
"Okay Alec, I have to ask you something. Does Joey look familiar to you? Does Stephanie look familiar to you? She said motioning to the other toddler still sitting in her highchair. Alec looked long and hard at the two little kids. They did look familiar but he was in a tail spin with the eyes and life and...Amy brought him back to reality. "Well see back at Manticore they were going to try something with me, and well ...those two over there are ours. We didn't copulate but before the DNA lab was blown up they created the twins. They are created from both your DNA and mine." Amy looked down at her feet and then back at the two toddlers.  
  
With every breath Alec tried to get in, he felt as if the collar on his shirt was getting tighter. Was this all a dream? He didn't know but he wanted answers all of them now he wanted to know about the little baby the infant that he saw earlier.  
  
The room seemed as if it was from the depths of Alec's memories, coming to haunt him to relish in the awful feeling he felt right now. The demons he caused for Max and Logan were now here to toy with him, payback, perhaps. He looked at Amy and as if from a movie scene everything stopped spinning and he made eye contact with her.  
  
"I dunno what to say." Alec replied which was only true he really didn't. Kids he had never thought about, sure on occasion but never had he realized that the possibility was so, what's the word, open.  
  
"I have a few questions for you." Alec looked at Amy and then at the toddlers and then at the nursery room door.  
  
"The baby I saw earlier who's is it?" Alec didn't want to stall so he bluntly got to the point.  
  
Amy sighed with relief she was expecting the worst, but all he wanted was that. Now this she could deal with.  
  
"Well, Manticore thought that they would try something new, and since they had the DNA work up and yea...See when they found out Max was special this only added the fuel to their desire, so they created him. The baby you saw in the room is Max's baby.  
  
Alec's mind was still spinning, but Max had brown eyes, the baby didn't.  
  
"So he is a clone minus the fact that he is male?" Alec asked.  
  
"No." Amy said blankly "They had umm Logan Cale's DNA work up so they decided to creat the baby from both their DNA mostly Max's but they wanted to see what would happen if the X series had children with normal people." Amy said as she made her way to the nursery. She slowly entered and made her way to the baby's crib he was quiet but not asleep. He was sucking his thumb and playing with his foot. When he saw Amy walk in he began to squirm and immediately smile. She picked him up and made her way outside to Alec.  
  
"How are you doing little one?" she asked the baby.  
  
"What's his name?" Alec asked.  
  
"That's a good question but...you will have to ask Max or Logan that. I don't want to intrude, it's their child." Amy said, handing the baby to Alec. "That is another reason why I called you. I need you to deliver their special package." Amy added.  
  
Then all the alarms went off in Alec's head. Virus. Max. Logan. Baby. Then it hit him...Manticore geek dude maybe he can help or could he? Alec had little time but he had to act fast and as it was Amy did need a load off her hands.  
  
"I'll take the baby. I'll be back in a day or two I gotta straiten things out first." Alec said as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Alec why don't you give the kid to the parents? I heard they were a couple or something like that." Amy said  
  
"That's the thing see they wanted Logan dead for some reason, guess he knew to much about Manticore so they put a virus in Max. Although they are still a couple, they have to stay away from each other. One touch and Logan's toast." Alec said as he opened the door.  
  
"Alec wait!" Amy rushed into the nursery and was back in seconds. She had in hand a car seat, a diaper bag full of necessities, and a few toys. "He likes the little stuffed dog." Amy said as she handed the things over and Alec made his way to his car.  
  
'What am I gonna do with the kid till I can figure out what I am gonna do, I know I can't tell Logan and Max about the baby till later' he thought and now he had to keep the baby a secret for now because the virus complicated things but that's why he needed to go see a friend of his. 


	5. A twist

A Twist to the better By: Silverstar27  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably wont so don't try anything less you want my life savings...one...two... yea $2.50.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this has been taking me a long time but I've had a lot to deal with lately. Today I had an MRI done for my back, yada, yada you know. Anywho I hope you like this.  
  
(Alec is up to something special)  
  
Here it is****  
  
The full moon beamed brightly on the still wet pavement of the Seattle streets. A red convertable sped thru sector 7 and towards Terminal City. The cold air rushed around and about Alec, he looked back to see a very bundled up baby fast asleep.  
  
Alec pulled up to Terminal City a few minutes later, parking his car and rushing to hide the 'special package' from conspicuous eyes. Hiding all evidence of the baby, he quickly tucked the baby into his jacket and zipped it up. He casually continued into the main office and to the area where the lab tech was being held. Staying in the shadows and moving quickly he made it to the holding cell with only a few odd looks from others.  
  
"Can I help you?" The lab tech asked  
  
Alec moved closer to him and slowly unzipped his jacket, carefully revealing the baby boy.  
  
"Yea you can help me, but first I want to ask that you keep this as quite as possible, okay don't utter a word to anybody." Alec gave the tech a serious and stern look.  
  
"Yes, I can promise that but I got a lot to do. Too many problems you know, I got people on my tail." The lab tech sat and offered a seat to Alec.  
  
"Okay, first off my name is Alec." Alec offered his hand to the tech.  
  
"Hi, name's Jeff."  
  
"Here's the deal Jeff, I kinda helped distribute a virus that Max, you know the leader of us, well yea she has it in here and if she touches her boyfriend, that's it plop he's a goner." Alec finished with a sigh.  
  
"Right, but how does this baby come into play if he even does?" Jeff asked as he looked at the baby who was fast asleep in Alec's arms.  
  
"See back at Manticore they created a hybrid of sorts, this baby is composed of both Max's and Logan, her boyfriend's DNA as well. They wanted to see something, apparently Max has some type of special DNA, so they spliced her DNA and combined it with Logan's." Alec looked down at the baby. "They will have cute kids." Alec added.  
  
"I'm sure, so you want me to come up with a cure so they can raise the kid is that it?" Jeff asked as if it were matter of fact.  
  
"Well, yes. I can guarantee your safety, I can give you money and the such if you would like, but can you hurry. I need to have this kid to its parents before too long." Alec got up and slowly walked to the door, zipping up his jacket.  
  
"I'll start on it now, but I need samples. I can start the process right now but I need blood samples from both." Jeff nodded and looked Alec up and down. "I'll help you no need to worry."  
  
Alec looked at Jeff, "I'll have the samples to you as soon as I can." With that Alec walked out of the cell and back to his car.  
  
Alec could feel it was going to be a long week, maybe longer.  
  
  
  
Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be up within the week. Thanks for all the reviews they really help. 


	6. Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets Ch. 6  
  
  
  
By: silverstar27  
  
A/N: I realize it has taken me a while to upload new chapters and 'm sorry bout that. I will now try to write more as fast as I can. I also noticed there are a lot of "silverstars" on the net here. I'd like to make myself known as a single one and not just one of many. I hope you like my stories. Thanks for all who read and review, they keep me going.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them and never will. ***********************  
  
"Hot run!" Normal bellowed as he tossed a package to Original Cindy.  
  
"Geez, Normal you need a woman, maybe it'd lighten ya up a bit!" Original Cindy replied as she walked by Normal's desk.  
  
"No missy having all you ingrates show up and actually work would be nice that would "lighten me up" if you know what I mean." Normal emphasized his words by pointing at her and then all the jam pony crew.  
  
"You all are going to have to work twice as hard today seeing as how Alec and Sophie are both sick."  
  
"Normal! I can't I got things I have to do, you know people do have lives! Why didn't "Mr. hot shot" come into work today? No, I don't even want to know what her name was." Max said as she walked her bike to the desk to pick up a package.  
  
Max made her way, package at hand, out the door and to her first run.  
  
*************  
  
*Alec's Place * ~3:30 PM~  
  
Alec was running around the house searching every corner, when he was not successful that way he got on his hands and knees crawling and looking under the couches, chairs, and anything else that was low to the ground. "YES! I FOUND IT!" Alec shouted in delight The baby that had been propped on pillows on the couch was sitting quietly waiting for Alec to find his toy that is until Alec scared him. "WAAAHHH!" the baby hollered Alec looked defeated, "I'm sorry little guy. Did uncle Alec scare you?" Alec said softly stroking the baby's head. Alec picked him up placing the toy in the baby's waiting arms. The baby looked at Alec and smiled as he squeezed the toy.  
  
~Hours later~ ~7:45 PM~  
  
Alec had just placed the baby on his bed, surrounding him with pillows and covering him with the fluffy multi pastel colored blanket. Alec carefully walked out of the room trying not to make any noise that would wake the little boy. He closed the door and walked back to the couch, the TV played a pre pulse movie. Alec looked at the box more carefully, it was lilo and stitch.he sat back watching part of it.  
  
".ALSO CUTE AND FLUFFY!"  
  
Alec chuckled at the antics of the characters. He was starting to really enjoy the movie, when he heard a very loud knock at the door.  
  
Alec opened the door carefully.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU SICK? YEA WONDER BREAD ALWAYS GETS SICK DOESN'T HE!" Max yelled  
  
"Max can you keep it down please." Alec said calmly  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry am I ruining something for you!?" Max asked  
  
"MAX!" Alec yelled  
  
"No, listen Alec! This was supposed to be a great evening for me. Logan had made reservations, so that we could go on a date like an actual date. The reservation was canceled you wanna know why!" Max asked rhetorically, "I got off work at 6:30! The reservation was at 5 PM. Logan paid good money to get those reservations," Max looked at him and her eyes became cold and glassy, "Once again it seems you cant help but make my life a living hell." Max bowed her head and walked back out the door.  
  
Alec stood in the doorway with his own head bowed as he heard the TV. "Ohana means family, nobody gets left behind or forgotten" said the character on tv.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Logan's*  
  
Max walked into the penthouse looking around for Logan, which wasn't very difficult after a few seconds her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the keys on the keyboard, protesting to the stabbing Logan was eliciting on them.  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry bout the whole not going to the restaurant." Max looked at him giving him a sideways smile. A weak smile at that. "It's no problem." Logan tried to comfort her; he knew just how much she wanted to go out. Although he said this he knew Max could see through him, she had that ability.  
  
"I can whip something up if you want." Logan stated rising to his feet and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Max followed him smiling at the fact that no matter what got in their way they always pulled thru.  
  
"Have you noticed that no matter what we do, even in the smallest things we are always in some way shape or form we are held back?" Max asked as she sat on the countertop.  
  
Logan stood and turned from the refrigerator. He looked at Max and he didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, but I know that we have stuck together thru it and I think we can get thru anything if we stick together." Logan said slightly smiling.  
  
"Yup." Max said  
  
Logan had told her this before and now he couldn't hold it in he had to tell her he had to make sure she knew just how he felt.  
  
"Max, I know you probably know this, but I just want to make sure that you know that no matter what I with all my heart, I love you." Logan said turning back to the refrigerator.  
  
Max let his words sink in as she watched him move around the kitchen preparing their meal. Max slowly put her gloves on, she jumped down from the counter and walked over to Logan. Her heart was racing and yet she felt safe and content. She walked to Logan, grabbing his shoulder to turn him. She had take Logan by surprise due to the fact he slightly jumped at her touch. She let her hands slide down his arms as she laced her fingers with his. She glanced at Logan watching how his eyes played about her own.  
  
She smiled, which elicited a smile from him. "Logan, I know." she took a deep breath squeezing his hands lightly, "I love you too, very much."  
  
"You do?" Logan said happily, his smile growing from ear to ear. "Yes, I do and have for a long time, I just kept it hidden, I didn't know what it was. I was confused." Max explained to him.  
  
"Thank you Max." Logan said squeezing her hands, before he let go to finish making their food.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone thanks for all your support please review. Sorry again for the delay I plan to work harder to get the next chapter up. Thanks for everyone's help. thanks. 


	7. Fortasse

Fortasse By: Silverstar27 Chapter 7.  
  
Max sat on the floor looking at a book, when Logan entered the computer room.  
  
"They set a new curfew for this sector." Logan said as he sat across from her. "Oh, I should get going then." Max said quietly. Logan watched as Max spoke, he couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes. "Of course you could always stay here." He added. He watched as her face lit up. Then it saddened with realization. "I shouldn't, we wouldn't want to risk anything." She smiled and walked towards the door. "Be careful!" Logan yelled to her as he got up to walk to the door. Max stood by the door. She pulled on her jacket and opened the door. She walked out the door and to the elevator. "Goodnight." He said as the elevator doors swung open. Max stepped into the elevator and pushed the ground level button. "Night." Logan watched as the elevator doors closed and he could hear it making its descent.  
  
***Alec's Place***  
  
Alec sat feeding the baby, thinking about a plan to get the virus and the baby thing settled. Alec finished feeding the baby and got him dressed and ready to go to Amy's. He got the diaper bad and got his car seat ready. He gently placed the baby in the car seat and buckled him in. Alec grabbed his keys, and together they left.  
  
***Sector Checkpoint***  
  
"Hey there." The officer greeted. "Jam Pony Messenger!" she replied. Max took out her sector pass and waved it at the officer. "That aint gonna fly chicky." The officer looked at her, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. "Aww come on." She smiled sweetly. "Nope, sorry sweety." The officer smiled and waved her goodbye. Max sighed and turned the bike around and headed back to Logan's.  
  
A/N) Ok this was short but I have more on the way. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: see side label for details and offers. :) 


	8. YesNoMaybe So

YES...NO...MAYBE SO By: silverstar27 March 27, 2003 CHAPTER 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the kids and Amy. A/N: Okay so yes I know this is an M/L story but you gotta be patient with me. HAHAHAHA... dinky blu you rock! Hahaha.  
  
*** Amy's Place***  
  
"Hey!" Alec greeted Amy as they entered the house.  
  
"Hey." She grabbed the carrier from Alec and looked down at the baby. "OH! How's the little guy doing?" This elicited a round of kicks from the baby. "I got to go do some things, will you be willing to watch him tonight for a while?" Alec asked. "Sure" Amy sat on the couch and took the baby out of his carrier. She lightly rocked him to sleep. The baby was soon fast asleep and she handed the baby back to Alec. "How are you?" Amy asked. "I'm okay...I guess...I'm just a little..." Alec trailed off. "Stressed." Amy finished. "Yup." "Well, you should take some time off." she said as she got up.  
  
Amy wasn't wearing anything really nice looking. She wore some gray sweats and a blue shirt. She had the waistband to the sweats rolled up twice to keep them from falling. Alec watched her move, unable to take his eyes off her.  
  
"Yea. Hey maybe you and I could go to crash next weekend." Alec smiled mercilessly as he flashed his million-dollar smile.  
  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that." Amy slowly made her way to the kitchen. "I have to make dinner for the twins." she said from inside the kitchen.  
  
"Did I tell you that I had found a home for two of the three babies that were left with me?" she added. Alec carefully got up and put the baby on the couch, making sure he wouldn't fall. He then walked towards the kitchen stopping at a wall and looking at the pictures of Amy and the twins and of pictures that the twins had drawn. "No, I don't think you told me that." He said as he walked down the wall to look at more pictures.  
  
Something pulled on his pants. He glanced down to see Stephanie glaring at him. "Hey!" Stephanie said. "Oh, hi there." Alec said as he bent down to be at eye level with her.  
  
Once Alec had gotten to her level, the little girl threw punch and kicks at him. A few even made contact with his face and legs. Alec quickly grabbed her arms and picked her up. She struggled in his arms and began to scream. He placed his hand over her mouth and she began to bite and lick him. Alec cautiously made his way into the kitchen. Alec gave Amy a questionable look. "Oh she likes you." Amy said as she turned her attention to Alec and Stephanie. "MOMMY! I got him!" The little girl said exasperated. "Your right sweetie, but don't hit your...I mean don't hit him." Amy smiled taking the girl from Alec and placing her on the floor. Amy gave the girl a quick tap on the bottom. Stephanie scampered away into the living room.  
  
"Did you want something to eat?" Amy looked up at him. Alec had leaned against the fridge and was watching her move thru the kitchen. "Or maybe something to drink?" Amy added. Amy moved quickly thru the kitchen stirring some pasta and soup.  
  
"Oh...uh...no thanks, but I will take a 'yes'." Alec looked her over. "Excuse me?" Amy was quite confused. "You said maybe." Alec cleared his throat. "I want a yes from you." Alec added. He could see that Amy was really thinking this over. "Of course a, 'yes I would love to join you next weekend at crash,' would do justice."  
  
Alec smiled. If he couldn't swoon her with his words he'd use his smile, which usually seemed to work.  
  
"Well, I don't have a babysitter, but..." she trailed off. She was now cutting some carrots. "I know someone that would be willing to, if I asked them."  
  
Amy began to cut the carrots faster. "So?" Alec was starting to shift his weight. He was getting nervous, he didn't know why but he was. "Well...sure...I guess." Amy really wanted to go, but was still a little unsure. "I still haven't heard a 'yes'" He smiled and gave a quick chuckle. She smiled up at him. "Yes, I'll go." "Great, I'll be back to pick up the kid in a little then."  
  
He turned on his heels and walked towards the door. As he walked towards the door he passed Stephanie who was sitting in a corner playing with a doll. Alec ruffled her honey brown hair and walked on. She quickly stood putting both hands on her hips and scrunching up her face.  
  
'Guess all Manticore girls are like that.' He thought chuckling to himself as he got in his car and drove away. 


	9. Hold of Death?

HOLD OF DEATH By: silverstar27 Chapter 9 3/29/03  
  
A/N: Okay everyone I must make things clear. This is a M/L fic, it really is you just have to be patient with me and my writings. I know it's been mostly Alec, but without the foundation what kind of story would it be. LOL A DAMNED GOOD ONE your probably thinking. I know, I know. I will continue writing for you if you still like. M/L will come you just need to wait a little longer its coming I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them don't think I ever will. I got some money but yea not much. :)  
  
AN2/ I'm really sick and I shall try to continue this as best I can so I apologize in advance if nothing makes sense. Fevers are fun! *mock sweetness*. Anywho ON WITH THE SHOW!.  
  
****$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$****  
  
Max pulled up to Foggle Towers and hoped that Logan hadn't gone to bed yet. She chuckled to herself, 'since when would I awake the great Eyes Only' she thought. She parked her baby and went to the elevator.  
  
**Sector Checkpoint**  
  
"Hey buddy there is a new curfew out and you cant go into sector nine. Sorry, I can't let you thru." The sector cop was a fat, balding male. He apparently hadn't showered in a couple of days; his face was dirty and almost creamy with sweat and grime.  
  
"I'll give you a hundred if you let me thru." Alec waved the cash in front of the man. The man's eyes seemed to glisten in delight at the sight of the money. The officer looked around, to see if anyone was watching. He looked at Alec seriously pondering if he wanted the money. Finally the grubby cop took the money out of Alec's hand. The cop waved him thru the checkpoint and Alec was on his way.  
  
Alec arrived at Foggle Towers; he parked around back and entered the building. He made his way to the elevator taking in his surroundings, that's when he noticed Max standing in front of the elevator, obviously waiting for it. Alec looked around, and to his delight he noticed the stairs. He ran up the many flights of stairs and went past Logan's floor to the roof. He cautiously crawled to the skylight, and listened carefully. 'This is perfect, a two for one deal' he thought.  
  
**Logan's Apartment**  
  
Max entered Logan's apartment.  
  
"Logan, I didn't make it past the sector. They didn't let me thru." Max said as she walked to the computer room.  
  
"Looks like your stuck here with me." Logan smiled and watched as Max sat on a chair in the corner of the office.  
  
He wouldn't tell her how much it hurt to watch every single movement she made, or how much he would have loved to touch her face. Max noticed him looking at her.  
  
"What?" Max asked  
  
"Your beautiful." Logan smiled watching as Max's cheeks flushed.  
  
"You know over the top flattery will get you nothing at the moment."  
  
"I wasn't trying to flatter you, I was merely telling you the truth."  
  
Max's face turned cocky and serious, "As if I didn't already know this."  
  
They both broke out in laughter. It had been the first time in about a month they had laughed together or even at all.  
  
Max got up and walked towards Logan careful not to get too close, "So, what are you up to?" She looked over his shoulders to view the computer screen.  
  
"I was looking into some Eyes Only reports, I stumbled on an experiment file from Manticore. Apparently there...  
  
***ROOF***  
  
Alec carefully but quickly shuffled to his feet and sped down the stairs to Logan's apartment in record time. He could still hear them talking, and he didn't want Max to know about the "experiments" so as Logan spoke, he quickly and casually knocked on the door.  
  
Logan looked at Max and slowly got up.  
  
Logan opened the door to see Alec smiling at him. While Alec had been waiting at the door he readied a small tube in which he was able to draw blood and not be noticed, that much at least.  
  
"Logan buddy!" Alec clapped him on the shoulder inserting the needle and drawing blood immediately. Logan like a wounded animal grabbed his arm and moved from Alex.  
  
"Oh hey I'm sorry man did I hurt you?" Alec faked sincerity  
  
"No, I'm fine." Logan moved and motioned for Alec to enter.  
  
Alec walked in and made his way towards the computer room.  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Logan asked  
  
"I just came by to see if you needed some help with," Alec widened his eyes and looked towards Logan, "Eyes Only." Logan grinned.  
  
"Well, maybe not sure yet."  
  
They entered the computer room to reveal Max sitting in the corner with that book again.  
  
"Maxie!" Alec made his way towards her as he readied another needle for her. He hugged her tightly and inserted the needle very quickly. "Alec what the hell are your hands made of?" Max yelled.  
  
Alec grinned. "Ya know not many others seem to complain." He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes and turned to Logan,  
  
"I'm gonna use the guest shower if ya don't mind. I need to wash some filth off of me." She said looking at Alec at the last part of her sentence.  
  
"Fine by me." Logan said as he sat back in front of his computer.  
  
"So Logan is there anything I can do? You know for Eyes Only." Alec sat in the chair closest to Logan's desk.  
  
"Yes, actually why don't you come by around say five tomorrow night." Alec thought about it first.  
  
"Yea, okay but it can't be too late."  
  
"Ok sure."  
  
Alec got up from the chair and left the apartment. Leaving Max and Logan alone for the night.  
  
TBC) Please review...I NEED REVIEWS!!! 


	10. IN THE GRIP OF

Wasting Time  
By: Silverstar27  
Chapter 10  
3/30/03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and yea.  
  
AN/ So this chapter struck me this morning whilst contemplating how good it would be to shove the hammer the guy up stairs was using up his AHH!!! Okay, never mind oh good music playing. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
**$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**  
  
Logan sat in front of the computer and tried to concentrate on the Eyes Only files he was looking at. His mind wandered to the running water in the next room. He could hear the water falling, and caps to bottles being opened and closed. Frustrated he shook his head and tried that much harder to focus. He couldn't do it. He looked around and his eyes came upon an old CD player he had. He smiled and placed the headphones on. He waited patiently until soft notes filled his ears. It was Valse Triste. Logan closed his eyes remembering the day he drove Max to the cabin.  
  
Logan had realized that he had lightly dozed till Max came in and lightly knocked on the door to his computer room.  
  
"Hey Logan, I'll be in the kitchen, but I just wanted to wake you up before you get a cramp in your neck." Max had a hint of sadness in her eyes but it quickly faded as she turned to go to the kitchen.  
  
Logan followed quietly, he hadn't missed what her eyes revealed, but he knew it was probably just the same longing feeling he himself felt every time she was near. He brushed it off and sat on a stool as Max walked around the kitchen grabbing what she needed along the way. He liked watching the way she moved, her fluid movements and just they way her body seemed to bend and wave. He admired her fluidity until he realized what she was drinking.  
  
"Max." He said getting her attention from the apples she had been moving around the oak bowl they were in.  
  
He continued, "Is everything okay? You can feel them coming on can't you?" He asked lightly still a bit confused. She usually told him when she was feeling them or when she needed some help. He should have known, lately she hadn't been telling him anything lately.  
  
"Everything is fine, for now at least, I just wanted to stay on top of it. You know keep it in check while I am in control." Max said as she went back to moving the apples.  
  
Logan knew he couldn't eat the apples anymore now that Max had begun playing with them, but he didn't really eat them, they had always been for Max.  
  
Logan knew things would end up getting tougher with time, but she had become so distant that it wasn't helping in anyway. They both knew that they had to fight together but lately they both had fallen into a depression.  
  
"Max, I." Logan ran a nervous hand through his hair. He walked towards the refrigerator and slowly pulled it open. He let the cool air from within the box surround him and cool him. Deep within he knew it was time but he couldn't tell Max, not just yet. He drew in a deep breath and slammed the door shut. Max jumped from where she was perched on the stool.  
  
"Damn it Max, I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Logan began to turn red in anger and frustration.  
  
"Logan, I..."  
  
"Max! Its...I'll be back." With that having been said Logan grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
  
"Logan." Max said as the door slammed shut.  
  
She stood staring at the door for what seemed an eternity till she walked into the lounge, where she slumped into a small ball in the corner of the couch.  
  
Max drifted into a light sleep, as she awaited Logan's return.  
  
****3 hrs later****  
  
Logan entered the apartment and to his surprise the lights were still on and Max's glass was still on the counter where she had left it. A deep sinking feeling of loss crept over him as he began to get anxious. He walked into the kitchen and put the cup in the sink, he let out a sigh and walked into the lounge to turn off the lights. As he stepped into the room he saw Max curled into a small ball in the corner of the couch. He carefully walked over to her and covered her with a light blanket that had been in a small cupboard under the entertainment center in the corner. He gazed at her for a few more seconds before turning and switching off the lights. He headed to his room changed quickly into a white shirt and boxers. He pulled the sheets down and slipped into bed. He leaned over and turned off the lights.  
  
"'Night Max." Logan said as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
TBC~~~  
  
AN: OKAY, I need some feedback. Tell me what you think and if I should even consider going on. I really need reviews. Anyways just so you know Logan can walk, its my story and HE CAN WALK! hehehe okay thanks for reading. 


	11. Mixed Up

Mixed Up  
Chapter 11  
By: Silverstar 27 Disclaimer: I don't own them and probably never will. AN: Alright, the story is gonna be M/L you just have to be patient with me. I hope you continue reading and please review, as I do need the support. Thanks for those who have continued to read and review. You all rock! Hope you like it and continue with me. ~silverstar27 *****  
  
Alec could feel the somber mood spread thru the streets as he sped on towards his destination. Seattle slept, except for the special few he knew. As much as he hated what he had been in the past, he knew that everyone, including Logan were his family. He knew what he had done to Max and Logan was harsh but now he would try to make it better he would try to right his wrongs. The eerie streets he once thought of as enemy territory was now his home. He never thought he would ever feel home in this place that was home to the many filthy and poor that roamed the streets. He was snapped out of his inner thoughts as a street lamp flickered on its last few minutes of life, it sent rays of light in different directions giving the street a deep and foreboding feeling. All his thoughts and feelings diminished as he pulled into Terminal City. He pulled the car into an old would-be warehouse and parked. He quickly got out of his car and made his way thru a hallway that was lit by a single light that shed its light on the steps to one of the many entrances to the main headquarters of TC. With a slam of the door behind him he made his way into the room where tech was being held.  
  
~Logan's Penthouse 1:58 A.M.~  
  
Max woke to find the room darkened and a blanket over her. She smiled to herself as realization had hit her, Logan had come home and turned off the lights and covered her. It was surprising to her that she hadn't woken up when he entered the penthouse, let alone when Logan placed the blanket on her. She knew deep down the reason she hadn't heard or felt anything was because she felt comfortable and didn't feel she needed to run from anything here. She shrugged it off, and lightly walked towards Logan's room. She quietly opened the door and walked in, she could see him easily as her night vision kicked in. He was tangled in his sheets and was sleeping soundly. Satisfied that he was in fact safe she headed into the guest room that she had claimed as hers. She climbed into the bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~Terminal City 2:20 AM~  
  
"So you can?" Alec asked impatiently as he paced the room. "Yes, I think, but why don't you come by around say 9 P.M. and we will see how far I've gotten and how much is needed. Hey, you never know, I could be done by then." The tech said. "Alright!" Alec said impatiently as he made his way out and back to his car. He was gonna get it from Amy. That's the one thing that he knew for sure, women, they just never understood. ***  
  
~Sector Checkpoint 3 A.M. ~  
  
"Hey buddy you should be..." Alec held out a fifty dollar bill, silencing the sector cop. The sector cop was a small man who was rather skinny and looked as if he hadn't had a good day in his life. Alec quickly looked the man over and read the small badge that read `cadet Alpha Delta team' and below that was a sticker that read `hello my name is David R.'  
  
"You have to stay in this sector for the night, because I won't let you out anymore tonight." The sector cop said as he tried to be as masculine as possible.  
  
"But, I'll give you more money if you..." The sector cop smiled smugly.  
  
"No is my answer unless...you'd like to argue about this down at the station now?"  
  
His facade wasn't working for Alec, but he couldn't risk messing things up even more. Deciding that he wasn't going to get very far he smiled at the cop and drove away cautiously. Cursing under his breath for the inconvenience Alec made his way in the direction of Amy's. Shortly there after he arrived in front of Amy's run down yet large home.  
  
Alec knew he was late and didn't want to disturb her or the kids, but he thought that if she was like any other X-5 she probably didn't sleep much or only a little if she did. He walked up the cracked concrete walkway to her Victorian style door and tapped twice. Within seconds the door opened to reveal Amy in a tight tank top and some boxer shorts. Alec stared at her, he hadn't expected her to come to the door like that.  
  
"Alec!" Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face as she switched her weight from on leg to another.  
  
"Oh yea...sorry" Alec tried to grab onto some sanity, blaming it on the late hour he shook it from his mind. Amy smiled and pulled him in.  
  
"What's up with you?" Amy questioned as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alec said casually, as he tried to conceal the nervousness he felt.  
  
"You come back three hours late. You stand at the door and stare at me like I'm a fountain in the middle of the desert. And now your staring again." Amy said each, representing each with a finger she held up in front of Alec.  
  
"Uh...I'm just tired and my mission took longer than expected" He said casually as he bent down to tie his shoe.  
  
Amy stood, "Right." she turned towards him and smiled.  
  
Although it was late, Amy was well aware of the fact that she was not only willing to flirt and play with Alec, this was something she was good at, she didn't feel he had the same feelings.  
  
"So were you asleep?" Alec asked, which clearly shook Amy out of her thoughts.  
  
Alec sat comfortably on the sofa admiring Amy from the distance she had put between them. They had done a good job on her. She was thin yet muscular and was nicely shaped where he liked. He shook his head as he saw her make her way towards him again.  
  
"No, I just wanted to be comfortable. You got a problem with that?" She said as she place a gentle hand on her hip and slinked her way over towards the sofa.  
  
Alec was staring again, he knew it, but couldn't help it. He wondered if it was Manticore genetics that made each female cocky or if it was just the female gender in general. He shrugged it off and slightly turned wondering why she had gone silent.  
  
Alec sat up quickly and watched as Amy slipped into a seizure.   
  
~Logan's Penthouse 5 A.M.~  
  
Max woke feeling more refreshed than she had ever felt, but there was also another bonus for spending the night at Logan's. Hot water. She stretched, feeling the muscles in her back lightly protest. She turned her back as an admiring amount of bones cracked. Smiling to herself, she slowly got up and walked into the shower. She had wanted a nice hot shower for a few weeks now. (A/N: I know you all want some shippy stuffness, but I wrote myself into a whole and am currently patching it up. *runs away from angry mob* okay, okay, I'm getting there PLEASE BE PATIENT.)  
  
~Amy's House 4:01 AM~  
  
Alec stood catching Amy in his arms as she plunged towards the hard wood floors. Amy had paled and was gasping for air as she shook uncontrollably. Alec opened the jar of tryptophan and spilled a few capsules into his hand. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, and to his surprise she didn't resist.  
  
"Open your mouth" Alec said sternly. She complied and he slid the capsules into her mouth.  
  
"Swallow." he ordered again.  
  
She did as she was told and relaxed into his arms. Alec shifted onto the sofa better. He now sat with his back against the arm of the sofa and laid with Amy against his chest. Alec knew he couldn't leave the sector, but more importantly he knew he didn't want to leave, or disturb Amy. He let things rest, and settled into the couch, as he caressed her side where her tank had lifted. They both fell asleep soon after.  
  
~Logan's Penthouse 6:10 AM~  
  
Logan woke to the sound of water running from the guest bedroom. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Shaking away the sleep he made his way to his dresser and then into the restroom. Minutes later he departed from the restroom and made his way out towards the kitchen. He heard the water continue and laughed, knowing Max, she had probably loved the water so much and been in there for a while. Shrugging his thoughts off he gathered the necessities he needed to make breakfast. Max felt the water begin to turn cold and decided she had been in long enough. She wrapped a large and fluffy beige towel around her and walked to the mirror. She smiled and began brushing her teeth. After finishing with that and dressing, she opened the door to the restroom and was pleasantly greeted with the scent of "freedom" toast and fresh fruit salad. (A/N: I'm trying to be `politically correct :) don't be mad.) Max happily padded into the kitchen,  
  
"Hey you." She greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I made myself at home and used up all your hot water." Max said smiling shyly.  
  
"It's no problem. Although the other people that live here might get mad at the genetically engineered hot water thief." He joked.  
  
Max laughed, and grabbed a dishtowel throwing it at Logan's legs.  
  
"Here you go madam your food is served." Logan said in a polite and orderly manner. He slipped the food in front of her and grabbed his own plate as he plopped opposite of her.  
  
"Thanks Logan, for all of your kindness." Max said after finishing the last strawberry.  
  
"Max, its okay, it really is, I do this because I love you. I hope you know that. We'll get thru this." Logan sighed and shifted nervously in his seat.  
  
"It'll get better. In fact..." he trailed off as he held Max in suspense.  
  
He chuckled as Max sat up quickly.  
  
"My mother and father had left this trust under my uncle and aunt and now, I found out about it, my uncle had been holding it from me. Max! It's worth two million dollars. I not only have enough to see about a cure, but I also have more than enough to hold up eyes only for a long time. I guess things do happen right on schedule." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Wow, I'm happy to hear that, which reminds me. I think we may be able to get some help from the Manticore lab tech there at TC. I think he may come in handy. After work today, I will see if he is willing to help. I should get going though." Max was not only shocked but thrilled that they didn't have to stoop to the `breaking in and stealing things' level.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you for dinner then?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sure, at around eight?"  
  
"On the dot." Logan smiled and she nodded as she made her way out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Okay so how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think. I will update faster this time, as I do have the next chapter 


	12. All We Need Is Candle Light

Surprise Series  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
All We Need Is Candle Light  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original dark angel characters, I do however own my characters.  
  
A/N: Im sorry it took a while, I've been trying to finish my personal website with all my writings. I hope to be done soon. Thanks for being patient. Thanks.  
  
Here is goes!  
  
*****  
  
The room was dark, the lights were out as a small figure made its way across the room towards its destination. A small cold hand came down hard on Alec's face. A slight yelp was heard as Alec quickly opened his eyes and was met by hazel orbs glaring at him.  
  
"Leave my mommy alone!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
Alec looked down to find Amy sleeping on his chest. He had fallen asleep with her on the sofa after the seizures had hit.  
  
"Listen sweety I won't hurt your mom, I'm here to help. Why don't you go get dressed for the day while I put your mommy on her bed, where she'll be nice and comfy" Alec said softly before lifting Amy into his arms.  
  
Stephanie looked accusingly at Alec before she walked into her room.  
  
Alec smiled and walked into Amy's room. Amy had shifted in his arms taking in the heat she had lost from his body. She slightly moaned in protest of being moved. Alec smiled again as he carefully laid her down and pulled a thick blanket over her.  
  
"Stephanie." Alec called to her as he walked back into the living room.   
  
Stephanie padded out wearing a pain of jeans and a tee shirt that was on backwards.   
  
"Uh..come here a sec," Alec laughed and helped her fix her shirt. "There ya go! Now your ever more beautiful." She smiled at him shyly.  
  
Alec's cell phone shrilled.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Sorry to wake you, my friend, that is if I did...I think I may have something for you." Jeff said quickly.  
  
"Alright, I'm kinda busy at the moment, actually I'll be right there." Alec looked over at Stephanie, who was staring curiously at Alec and his phone.  
  
"Okay, See you then." Alec quickly stood and closed his phone.  
  
"Have you ever been into Seattle...?"  
  
*******  
  
Logan sat sifting through what seemed to be endless emails. Eyes Only was beginning to take its toll on Logan. He typed back his responses and logged off his computer, placing each under a secure stand-by mode. He closed his eyes as the last computer signed off, he sighed and got up. It had been a long time since he had been under so much tension. As he made his way to the door, he heard the door being picked. He smiled to himself and kept walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Logan! If you haven't noticed it's dinner time and this reved up girl is hungry!" Max sauntered into the kitchen and smiled at Logan.  
  
"You know courtesy is appreciated." Logan said teasingly.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yup. I was thinking of making something to eat, but I have decided otherwise." Logan wipped all emotion off his face and turned to see Max's face. Pure and utter shock was clearly written all over. Her mouth hung slightly open, and her eyes were wide.  
  
"You so have to be kidding me! I was expecting to be delighted with a Cale culinary miracle!"  
  
Logan laughed at how childlike Max could be at times.  
  
"Not to worry, I have something I'm going to work on. Plus your early. I need an hour." Logan continued chopping up the rosmary and placed it into the tomato sauce. I have to let all this simmer and while it is doing so, I am going to take a quick shower while all this is cooking, so you can entertain yourself with whatever you want. Oh, but don't even think of touching the foor just yet!"  
  
Max frowned and lightly pouted. She smiled inside, knowing that Logan would give into her if she played her cards right.  
  
"Don't even try that Max," he called over his shoulder. "I know your playing my strings!" He yelled before she heard the bathroom door slam.   
  
She didn't exactly have anything to do right now, so she sauntered to the window and sat in one of Logan's plushy armchair.  
  
  
  
******  
  
(Jampony)  
  
Sketchy walked towards Normal, smiling as he made his way by him.   
  
Normal considered Sketchy for a moment, before turning back and applying more hair gel to his hair.  
  
Sketchy walked faster towards the door and handed Original Cindy the package.  
  
"So why couldn't you have just gotten it?" Sketchy asked, as he got on his bike.  
  
"Ya fool! Original Cindy ain't suppose ta be ova here! 'Memba, I'm suppose ta be sick."   
  
"Oh," Sketchy chuckled nervously. "That's right, I forgot."  
  
"I betta go give this ta suga, she called me said she was gonna be headin' to Logan's for dinner, so I think I will take this package and head over to rich boys place." Original Cindy checked on a chipped nail, she had caught a guy attempting to break the lock on her new bike.  
  
"Wait! You never told me what those pills were for!" Sketchy yelled as Original Cindy turned the corner.  
  
He slumped over on his bike, and decided it was something that he would need to ask her about at a later time.  
  
*****  
  
"...And that big tall building is called the Space Needle."  
  
Stephanie, Joey, the only other infant, and Max's baby sat inside the car staring out the windows. The infants had both nodded off and a gasp was heard from Joey.   
  
"What's the matter little guy?"   
  
"Tat's weally big!"   
  
"It sure is." Alec couldn't get over the fact that Joey and Stephanie wouldn't peel their faces, or hands off the windows they sat next to.   
  
"We're gonna go into Terminal City.." Alec stopped and thought about it for a second. It was bad enough that he had taken Max's baby to Terminal City once before, but he didn't think taking the children in again would be a good idea. Then, he had remembered that Gem and her baby were still living in Terminal City.  
  
"I wanna go see mommy!" Joey pulled on Alec's shirt sleeve.  
  
"We will. I just have to get something taken care of and then we will go back home okay?"  
  
Joey smiled and laughed "Okay!"  
  
****  
  
Logan stepped out of the shower to hear someone knocking frantically at the door. Panicing that something had gone wrong with Max he rushed out to the door. He opened the door to reveal a rather disgruntled Original Cindy.  
  
"My boo needs her meds. She said, she was going to be here. Now where is ma girl?" She then realized the state of dress that Logan was in.  
  
"You got a nice body there rich boy." She said admiringly.  
  
Logan akwardly smiled up at her. "Thanks."  
  
"If I wasn't on the all girls team, Max would have competition." She chuckled and walked into the penthouse. "Where is my girl?"  
  
Logan shifted and looked around. "I'm not sure actually, she was here before I went in the shower. If she is here why didn't she answer the door?"  
  
"Max?" Logan searched in the kitchen, and after turning up nothing, he went towards the living room to find Max sitting akwardly in one of his arm chairs. Max shook uncontrollably, her eyes were tightly shut as soft moans escaped her mouth.  
  
"OC! She's in here! Hurry!" Logan said as he rushed towards his restroom.  
  
He passed OC in the hallway, "Give her a handful of those pills you brought." Logan immediately rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of laytex golves and ran back into the living room.  
  
He sat next to Original Cindy, who was trying to put Max into a different position. Carefully he moved closer to Max and gently stroked the side of her face.  
  
"Your going to be okay." He said soothingly  
  
"Logan." Max's voice was just above a murmur as she pleaded with Logan.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Pl..please d-d-don't lea-ave m-m-me."  
  
"I wont Max, I'll always be here." Logan's face contorted with sadness as he watched helplessly.  
  
Original Cindy watched as Max begged Logan not to leave. She had never seen Max so helpless. The love Logan had for Max was almost tangible in the air.  
  
The seizures that had raced up and down Max's body were now starting to slow and Max fell asleep as she held onto Logan's gloved hand.   
  
Knowing that she wasn't needed anymore Original Cindy quietly walked to the door, looking back to see the couple once more. She smiled at the two and walked out the door.  
  
******  
  
Original Cindy had gotten about a mile and a half from Logan's place, when her cell phone blarred  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Cindy!"   
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "Alec, how can I help you?"  
  
"I really need your help."  
  
"With?" Original Cindy wasn't surprised that Alec would be calling her for help. She would help, but she was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Where's Max?"   
  
"She had a seizure at Logan's and is probably gonna chill there for the evening. Why?" Original Cindy was getting impatient.  
  
"Well, I'll meet you at your place in about forty-five minutes. How does that sound?"  
  
"I guess, thats fine."  
  
"Alright, see you then."  
  
"Later."  
  
********* 


	13. When I See You

When I See You  
  
By: Silverstar 27  
  
8-12-03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but hey when I get enough maybe I can buy them.  
  
AN: Okay so its 3: 46 A.M. and I could not sleep so decided to write. The story and plot line is still fresh in my mind, so it is a lot easier to write these chapters. The story is starting to get to the breaking point when it will switch to a shippy M/L fic. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.  
  
I desprately need reviews. I only recieved one for the last chapter, and its rather discouraging. I will continue writing this but if I don't get reviews it will take longer for me to update. Please review.   
  
Special Thanks to: Jade-Tessier, your encouragement has helped greatly. Also to my friends Sammy, Amy, and Crystal. Thanks guys  
  
***********  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Logan sat next to Max lightly caressing her hand. He hated the fact that she needed him the most right now, but he couldn't do a thing for her.  
  
"Logan, please don't go. Logan, I'm so sorry. Please don't...I-I love you." Logan couldn't believe his ears. Max was mumbling things in her sleep. He caressed her face and whispered soothingly to her.  
  
"Max, it's okay. I'm right here and I won't leave. I promise. I love you too Max." Logan smiled down at Max as she turned towards him and smiled in her sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Original Cindy opened the door to find Alec holding two baby carriers and two toddlers.  
  
"Damn boo, you get busy fast." Original Cindy said as she moved to allow them in.  
  
"Very funny OC, but I really need your help." Alec put the carriers on the table and walked back to where Joey and Stephanie were pushing each other.  
  
"Stop it you two." Immediately Stephanie placed her hands on her hips and glared at her brother. Joey smiled shyly up at Alec and OC.  
  
"I need you to watch the kids for a little. Do you mind?" Alec was near pleading.  
  
"That's fine boo, but I need to know who these cute kids are and who they belong to." OC grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter and walked to where the two infants lay still strapped in their car seats.  
  
"Well, okay remember how Manticore was off doing their thing with embryos and in-vetro work?"  
  
"Yea. What about it?"  
  
"Well, they are all products of Manticore, but there is a catch." Alec sighed and grabbed Joey and Stephanie's hand, and led them to the couch.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I'm getting there. The thing is...See Stephanie and Joey here are well...They are made up of another X5's DNA and well mine as well. Now, the baby there in the blue jumper, he is made up of Max and Logan's DNA."  
  
Original Cindy took in a deep breath, "You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
"Dayum they gonna have cute kids." She smiled and pulled him out of the car seat he was still in.  
  
"This is deep stuff boo. OC will watch these lil boo's fo a lil while, but ya gotta tell me where you gonna be at."  
  
"Well, I have to go into Terminal City, and well I didn't want to expose the kids to anything that they shouldn't be."   
  
"Okay boo, but ya betta hurry. OC's gotta get to crash by ten."  
  
Alec smiled and nodded his agreement.  
  
"Stephanie, Joey you both have to listen to aunty OC okay? And behave. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Joey and Stephanie nodded in unison.  
  
*****  
  
Max woke to find Logan dozing in a chair next to her. His hand still encased hers. Max could tell from the position that Logan was in that he had been waiting for a long time, and that his neck would be hurting when he woke.  
  
She smiled slyly, "Logan." She shook his hand slightly.  
  
"Huh? What? Max are you...ooh." He stopped in the middle of his interrogation, and rubbed his neck.  
  
Max laughed heartily at the way Logan's face had contorted.  
  
"You did that on purpose didn't you?"  
  
"You poor thing."  
  
Logan smiled, but it quickly faded and he turned serious.  
  
"Max are you okay? Those seizures were really bad this time."  
  
"Logan, they weren't that bad." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"I'm serious Max, I was really worried." He was starting to get angry, not at Max, but at their situation.  
  
"Logan, I'm serious too." Max smiled, she could tell he was frustrated, and tried to assure him.  
  
"Damn it Max, I don't like seeing you so helpless, and I can't help you." Logan shrugged and his head fell slightly.  
  
"Logan, look at me Logan." Max pulled on Logan's hand and made him look at her. "You are the only person in the world that helps me. You may never understand just how much you help me. Even though you can't physically touch me, you do mentally and emotionally."   
  
Logan was stunned by Max's revelation, in fact it even took Max aback.  
  
Logan kept eye contact with Max, staring deep into her chocolate depths. "I love you."  
  
Max could feel the tears welling up inside her eyes. "I'm so sorry Logan, that day we found the temporary cure, and you had told me that you loved me. I couldn't tell you how much I loved you.   
  
"I love you too, Logan." Max smiled as she interlaced her fingers with Logan's.   
  
"We'll make it Max, just promise me you won't give up." Logan's eyes were pleading with her, and he knew that she too was stubborn enough to continue pushing through.   
  
"I promise."  
  
*********  
  
"When I was back at Manticore they created many viruses like this one, and you're rather lucky that I specialized in this type of stuff." Jeff chuckled as he walked around the small room grabbing the blood samples Alec had given him earlier.  
  
"I'll have to run a few tests to see if my theory will work, but it should. I won't promise anything yet. I could possibly have a cure by tomorrow, or it could take a month...maybe longer." Jeff tapped his pencil against a note pad that lay on the desk.  
  
"Fine, but you better be damn sure that this works, and be careful with that blood, because that's just about all I can get for you." Alec waved goodbye and headed back to OC's.   
  
******  
  
Amy woke to find herself back inside her own bed. It had felt great to get so much rest. Finally realization struck her, and she raced to the kids room. A deep sinking feeling came over her and she could feel the blood rush out of her face and head. She flung open the door to find none of the children in the room.   
  
The door to the house opened and Alec walked in wit the two infants in hand, and the twins. He put the two car seats on the floor and looked over to where Amy was standing.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked happily.  
  
"You are the biggest fucking idiot!" She lunged at him punching him in his chest, and with one swift kick punched him in the groin.   
  
A sharp groan was heard as Alec fell to the floor.   
  
Amy looked down at Alec and immediately felt bad.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but you scared me so badly."  
  
"I-I-It's f-fine, just n-never do that aga-a-ain." Alec was still on the ground holding himself.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes baby. Alec scared Mommy though." Amy's tone had calmed and she bent in front of Alec.  
  
"Need some help?" Amy asked sympathetically.  
  
"Y-y-you could k-kiss it and make it b-better."  
  
"Don't make me kick you again." Amy joked  
  
"P-please God No!"  
  
Amy helped Alec get up again, only to be struck by full force seizures.  
  
********** 


	14. An Invitation To Stay

An Invitation To Stay  
  
By: Silverstar27  
  
8-12-03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...you know the drill..blah, blah.  
  
AN: It's 4:50 A.M. and I have found that my muse is working full force at the moment. Also I recommend the song 'In our darkest hour' by: Phantom Planet. It helped a bit.  
  
********  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
********  
  
Alec caught Amy as her body wracked and shook violently.   
  
"Let's put you back in bed, I'll get you your med's in a minute, just hold on okay."  
  
Amy nodded.   
  
Stephanie and Joey followed Alec into Amy's bedroom. Joey had already gotten the small orange bottle of tryptophan and stood beside Alec waiting for him. Alec was about to rush to the car to get his bottle, but almost tripped over Joey and he realized, that Joey had probably helped his mother with her seizures before.  
  
"Mommy has da shakes." Stephanie said as she smoothed her mother's hair away from her face.  
  
Alec slipped the pills into her mouth and she willingly took it.  
  
Stephanie was playing with her mother's hair when she glanced up at Alec.   
  
"My Mommy is pwetty huh?" Stephanie smiled up at Alec.  
  
"Yes, she is. How about you two go get your pj's so you can get ready for bed." The twins scampered to their bedroom.  
  
Alec brushed some hair out of Amy's face and smile at her.  
  
"You'll be fine, but I should give the two babies something to eat, and then I'll put all of them to bed." He lightly kissed the top of Amy's head and walked into the living room.  
  
***********  
  
Logan had cleaned up and was now making dinner for a very weak and tired Max.  
  
"Hey there." Logan greeted as Max slowly padded into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Max dropped herself heavily down onto the closest chair she found.  
  
"You really should rest Max."  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"Don't act like one."  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you listened."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you...your not my dad." Max stuck out her tongue at Logan and nodded, "I'm gonna go lay down then. Call me when dinner is ready."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Max stood a foot outside the entrance to the kitchen, and turned back to face Logan, "Daddy!"  
  
Max quickly strode away leaving Logan to fume at her comment.  
  
*************  
  
Alec had fed the two infants and had placed them in their cribs. He had given Joey and Stephanie a bath, and they too were fast asleep on their bed.  
  
Alec sighed and went to check on Amy. He quietly opened the door and made his way to her side.  
  
"Alec." Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Alec.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you stay the night?" She asked drowsily.   
  
"Sure. I'll just..."   
  
Amy interrupted her by patting the bed next to her, "I'm really cold."  
  
Alec removed his shoes, jeans and jacket and made his way onto the other side of the bed.  
  
"Thanks Alec." Amy said before she fell back asleep.  
  
"No problem"  
  
*************  
  
Logan quietly walked into the guestroom, and sat on a chair close to Max's bed.  
  
"Max our food is ready." He said quietly  
  
Max mumbled something and turned away from Logan.  
  
"Max, come on, it's gonna get cold."  
  
Max finally turned to Logan and got up.   
  
"You ruined my dream." Max pouted and playfully acted hurt.  
  
"Oh please, now come on the food's gonna be cold."  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
Logan turned and glared at Max.   
  
"I thought I told you..."  
  
Max smiled and walked out the door before he could finish his rant.  
  
"Max, come back here."   
  
Max turned around and walked back to where Logan stood.   
  
"Ya know I could always find someone who would enjoy me calling them daddy." She knew it bothered him, but she also knew that deep down they both needed the playful banter.  
  
Pain shadowed Logan's face. He knew that she, of all people, could find someone who wouldn't mind, and that could touch her. He quickly covered it up and walked out the door and into the kitchen.  
  
Max had noticed that what she had said affected him.   
  
"Logan, I'm sorry. I was just kidding."  
  
"Yea Max, well you know as much as I do that it's true that you could damn well find someone who could touch you and wouldn't care what you called him!" Logan's face had reddened in his anger and frustration. He stiffly walked to the cupboard and grabbed two plates. The frustration burned and bubbled in his blood ready to erupt at any given moment, and then it did.  
  
"DAMN IT MAX!" Logan slammed the plates to the ground.. A fire work explosion of ceramic and glass flew about the kitchen blanketing everything in a cloak of broken shards.   
  
A sharp piece of ceramic flew at Max and grabbed her arm, digging itself into her skin and running in a jagged path towards the earth.  
  
Max's yelp was heard after the explosion of glass and ceramic, that brought Logan out of his haze of anger.   
  
Logan stood and watched as Max slumped onto a stool holding her arm. Blood free flowing streamed down her arm and fell onto her clothes.   
  
"Max, I'm so sorry, God I didn't mean to hurt you." Logan apologized.  
  
His face had fallen and anger and frustration had quickly been replaced with anguish and regret.  
  
"It's okay, can you get me some bandages, please."  
  
Logan walked away berating himself for being so stupid as to let Max get hurt, especially on account of him.  
  
Moments later Logan entered; hands gloved, and ready to clean her wounds. He carefully placed the items he held in his arms down in front of her, and quickly prepared. He grabbed the alcohol and a cotton swab and lightly grazed Max's cut. She hissed in pain. After a few more swabs, Logan had cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up.   
  
The both sat on the couch now, after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry, I lost it in there. I just got so angry."  
  
"I know I got you angry and I sorry too."   
  
Logan grabbed Max's hand and lightly squeezed it. "No you didn't, this damned virus did."  
  
Max glanced down at the thin layer that kept Logan away from her, and alive.   
  
"We have to stay strong, we can't give up." Max said meekly.   
  
"I know Max, I know. I know we can make it." Logan smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
********* 


	15. You Dunno How It Feels

You Dunno How It Feels  
  
By: Silverstar 27  
  
8-25-03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...you know the drill. Some characters are mine...but you'll know them because they weren't on the DA show.  
  
AN: I've been on a role lately, and have been punching out each chapter. This week I've been in Atlanta, Georgia traveling. Hope you enjoy this story...please read and review.   
  
Dedication: To my best buds Crystal and Amy, you guys have helped me with my writings and I dunno how else to give my thanks. Also to all the peeps that review and support me. THANKS!  
  
*******  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
*******  
  
Alec woke in a haze to find himself tangled in the bed sheets, another's bed sheets at that. He checked his surroundings quickly and almost fell out of bed, when his cell phone shrilled.   
  
Alec tumbled to the floor and rushed to find his cell phone.   
  
"This better be damn good!" Alec said as he rubbed his eyes and sat back down on the bed.  
  
Amy had been shocked out of her sleep when Alec had fallen off of the bed. A sly smile soon spread across her face as Alec sat back on the bed.  
  
"Alec this is Jeff, I think I have it...I think I just might really have it. Why don't you come back again today at around four. Is that okay buddy?" Jeff said happily.  
  
"Sure, sure but yea whatever that's fine I'll be there. Thanks."  
  
"Sorry to wake you. Its been my pleasure. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***************  
  
The quiet hum of the computers and the refrigerator were all that could be heard above the occasional clink of a fork hitting a plate. The meal was delicious, yet they still hadn't spoken a word since the argument, and the silence was thick with a deafening doubt and fear. They both wanted to 'beat the bitch,' but they didn't know just how each could hold out before one or both of them broke. Doubt rang its truth throughout their ears as they tried to fight it and enjoy the presence of each other. They both knew that fate had its way of being too cruel, especially to them. Knowing they couldn't stop fate any more than they could stop the sun from rising, they decided to take a tacit vow; a vow that they would stick to for the whole ordeal. Max let out a sigh and took a large sip of her drink.  
  
Logan's eyes never left the plate of his food, except to take quick and hidden glances at her. Max on the other hand sat and looked around the room. She had spent so much time in this penthouse, that it had become like a second home to her. She knew that it was going to take a fair amount of strength and ambition to get the cure, but this ever present fear sat deep within the depths of her soul eating away like a hungry beast. It savored on the flavor of her fear, and drank hungrily at her uncertainty. Max sleepily brought her eyes to rest on those of the man she loved. He caught her glance and was trapped in the depths he found there. He could easily get lost in her eyes and what he found there in them, but he had to contain himself. His eyes spoke words his mouth could not, and a silent conversation commenced. Feelings that could not be conveyed by any language were spoken through their eyes and they were held captive by one another. Finally Max closed and spoke.  
  
"I'll talk to that lab tech today. I think he might be able to help us. Plus I haven't been to Terminal City in a while, and we all know that Mole just loves to be in charge." Logan let a small chuckle escape his lips as he held his gaze on Max.   
  
"You probably should...but would you be willing to go out to dinner with me?" Logan asked shyly.  
  
"Logan, are you sure? I'd love to." Max was shocked, but happy nonetheless.  
  
"I'm positive. Be here at seven. I'll be ready and waiting for you. Oh and dress up a bit, this place is rather nice. But, I know that anything you wear would suffice. You are stunning Max, I hope you know that." Logan made his way a bit closer to Max, never letting his eyes drop the connection they had.  
  
"I'll be here, and thanks for the heads up. You know you always do go with over the top flattery.  
  
Logan grinned, his face displaying his handsome features. "Oh of course. I speak no lies though."  
  
Max rolled her eyes and got up.   
  
"I'm gonna go see how Original Cindy is and I'll be back tomorrow." Max hurriedly walked to the door and threw a sly smile back at Logan.  
  
Logan returned the smile and turned to follow her. "Max, I understand too...you know about the whole telling me how you felt when I walked away from you. I probably shouldn't have walked away. I know that your new to this whole dating and loving bit, but truth is so am I. I mean sure I've had girl friends and I've even been married once, but it never compared to the way I feel about you Max." Logan glumly admitted that he had in fact made some big mistakes, but that he really did love her.  
  
Max felt her heart wrench and she choked back the tears that threatened to spill. "Logan, I..."  
  
Logan hastily cut her off, "Max, there is no need for you to try and justify...because I already know. I do love you Max, that you shouldn't doubt, just know that I am in this for the long haul." A smile spread across his face.   
  
Max smiled shyly back at him. She was still trying to abate the feeling she had flowing through her at the moment.   
  
"Me too, but I really should get going. They may think you're holding me hostage or something." Max joked.  
  
Logan's smiled playfully and winked at him, "I would never!" He acted shocked.  
  
"Yea sure Logan. Gotta bounce. Later."  
  
" Remember be here at seven! Bye!" He called after her as she entered the lift and the doors closed quickly.  
  
********   
  
Alec glared at his phone and threw it onto his jacket and jeans that lay piled in the corner.   
  
Moments later Alec lay in a heap on the floor next to his clothing.   
  
"What the hell!" Alec quickly stood only to slightly stumble back onto the bed.  
  
Amy was rolling in a fit of laughter over the bed. Alec glared at her. It was too early to be pulling fast ones on him. He jumped on the bed and with one swift movement he had rolled her off the bed and onto the floor. Alec smiled in victory and sat with his arms in the air. Amy quickly began to cry. Alec's face had gone from victorious and proud to nervous and scared. He quickly got off the bed and rushed to Amy.   
  
"What's the matter? Did I hurt you? Can you get up? How can I help?" Alec's tongue raced a mile a minute as he spoke.  
  
Amy let out a hearty laugh at the sight of Alec being dissolved into a ball of worry.   
  
"You're a sucker!" Amy continued laughing. Her face began to change from its usual slightly pale tone, to a now cherry red.   
  
"I am not!" Alec said as he got up. He stood up next to her and crossed his arms.  
  
Amy stopped laughing and a cheeky smile spread across her face.   
  
"What now?" He asked.  
  
Amy looked up at Alec's face and then back down to where it had initially settled. Her smile seemed to get bigger.   
  
"WHAT!" He was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Oh nothing just enjoying the view."   
  
Alec looked down at her in confusion. That's when he noticed he was still in his boxers, and from where Amy was, she had the perfect view.   
  
Alec stood still and unmoving. He smiled back down at her. Amy's smile quickly dissolved as she saw the devilment in his eyes.  
  
Amy stood up quickly and got back into bed, rolling herself in the blankets.  
  
"I should get going." Alec walked back to the other side of the bed grabbing his jacket and cell phone, quickly placing everything where it was suppose to go.   
  
Not a moment sooner than Alec had placed his pants and jacket on, Stephanie and Joey raced into the room and jumped onto the bed.   
  
"Hi Alec!" Joey said as he lunged himself into Alec's arms.   
  
"Hey there." Alec caught the boy and spun him around once and tossed him onto the bed. Joey laughed hysterically at this.   
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Alec said to Amy as he made his way to the door.   
  
"Okay." Amy nodded, as Stephanie cuddled next to her.   
  
"Alec! Can I go wif you? Pwease!" Joey said as he jumped higher and higher on the bed.  
  
Alec looked cautiously at Amy, and she just shrugged.   
  
"Well I have to go to Terminal City."   
  
"PWEASE!"   
  
******************  
  
Max sat on the sofa next to Original Cindy.   
  
"So you and roller boy gonna go out on a date?" Original Cindy inquired.  
  
"Yes, and don't call him roller boy." Max picked up her cup of coffee and drank it down hurriedly.  
  
"Okay, ya know where lova boyz gonna spend his chedda on ya at?"   
  
"Nope, I don't have a clue."   
  
"What you gonna wear?"   
  
"I was thinking of a black slacks and that light green mossy colored shirt I have. I dunno." Max shrugged. She hadn't really put much thought into just what exactly she would wear.  
  
"Boo, ya trippin, the boy is goin through all this trouble and you don't even know what ta wear."   
  
Original Cindy frowned and grabbed Max's hand.   
  
"Boo, we gonna go shopping!"  
  
****************** 


	16. Shopping and Bonding

Shopping And Bonding  
  
By: Silverstar 27  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and that you already know. All the dark angel characters belong to their rightful owners. However, some of the characters are mine. Operative word here being: SOME.  
  
AN: I hope you all like the story so far. Being able to hammer away at this story has been great. Vacation time has done well. I shall continue with this story as fast as I can. Please read and review. I much appreciate it. Thanks. Late.  
  
Dedication: Daniel this one goes out to you...for some reason the last two days I've been thinkin about ya. Your da greatest friend in da world.   
  
*********  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
*********  
  
Original Cindy and Max walked down Abernathy Street and Aldrich Lane in search of the perfect outfit for Max to wear. She knew that Logan would think she looked beautiful in almost anything, but she wanted to have her dress up nicely. Original Cindy had taken upon herself to drag Max along to find that perfect outfit.   
  
"OC, I really don't see any point in this...I mean I do want to look good, but I'm sure I could have done that with the clothes I have at home." Max said, trying to be dismissive.  
  
"Naw boo, OC ain't gonna fall fo none a that." Original Cindy pulled Max along and into the first store.  
  
"We gonna make Logan wish he hadn't danced around ya for a year." Original Cindy said with a proud smirk on her face. Immediately Original Cindy felt guilty for saying what she had. Her face fell and there was visible sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry boo, I shouldn't have said that. My point is boo, lova boyz gonna go crazy. We gonna make you look good." Original Cindy quickly grabbed a pale green satiny dress off the display.   
  
*********  
  
Alec walked with Joey in hand down the hallways of Terminal City and into the command center.   
  
"Hey Mole!" Alec greeted as he made his way into the door.  
  
"Hey there Alec! Who's the little guy?" Mole asked as he got up and walked closer to them.  
  
"He's actually my..." He stopped and bent down to Joey's eye level.  
  
"Hey Joey, why don't you go sit where Mole was, but remember don't touch anything." Joey nodded and briskly walked over to the seat.   
  
Alec looked back at Mole and smiled. "He's my son, actually."  
  
Mole looked over at Joey and then back at Alec.   
  
"Manticore or...your own doing?" Mole chuckled.  
  
"Manticore."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yep."   
  
"So what brings you?" Mole asked as they headed to where Joey sat sucking his thumb.  
  
"Well Jeff has some stuff for me, and I needed to talk to him. Ya mind keeping Joey here for a few while I go talk to Jeff?"  
  
"No problem. I'm sure the little guy won't be a problem." Mole ruffled Joey's hair.  
  
Joey sat smiling at Alec and Mole.   
  
"Be right back Joey." Alec called over his shoulder as he made his way into the cell where Jeff was.  
  
***********************  
  
Logan sat in front of his computer talking to Sebastian.   
  
"So there really isn't anything you can do?"   
  
"Logan, you know I would do everything I could to help you, but this virus is too sophisticated for even me to handle." Sebastian's mechanical voice echoed in the computer room.  
  
"I know, thanks for your help so far. I appreciate it." Logan said, feeling slightly defeated.   
  
The phone line died and Logan sat alone in his computer room to think. He had to find a cure for the virus soon, he knew that. He didn't know how long he or Max would be able to hold onto the search.  
  
He had become increasingly frustrated with lack of leads, and deciding that he wouldn't get much done with a chip on his shoulders, he stretched out the muscles of his neck and back. He made his way into the living room and made a reservation to a place that he thought Max would really enjoy.  
  
********  
  
It had been a few hours since they had gotten back from the shops, and Max was almost done and ready to go.   
  
Original Cindy placed the finishing touches of make-up on Max. They had used little make-up, and it had helped to accentuate Max's dress and her own beauty.  
  
Max got up after Original Cindy had taken an admiring look at her handy work. An hour and a half of doing Max's hair, and make-up had payed off. Original Cindy got an idea and rushed into her room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Max asked as she adjusted her hair slightly.  
  
"Nuttin boo, just wait there a second will ya." Original Cindy grabbed what she wanted from her room, checking it over before she entered Max's room. Original Cindy snuck in as best she could and snapped a photograph of Max.  
  
"What the..!" Max looked over at Original Cindy a mix of surprise and annoyance betrayed her.  
  
"Hey boo, it's not every day you get all dolled up like this, decided to take my opportunity." She smiled coyly and put the camera down on table.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Well just make sure that the film doesn't end up in the wrong hands." Max nodded at the camera. She didn't really like pictures, she hadn't really liked the idea of being duplicated onto a thin two dimensional piece of paper.   
  
"Boo, come on it's time for you to go. Don't wanna leave ya boy hangin." Original Cindy escorted Max to the door and gave her a slight push. "You go make that boyz eyes spin." She smiled and closed the door on Max.  
  
"But...," She silently finished her sentence to herself. "He won't be ready for another hour and a half."  
  
*******  
  
Alec sat with a two vile bottles in his hands, and he frantically paced the room.   
  
"There are two bottles there, and you only need one, but I was busy and got carried away." Jeff disdainfully smiled at Alec and shrugged.   
  
"Take a look here and you'll see that the cure creates the ultimate road block, while surrounding the "disease" and changing it into nothing." Jeff sounded proud as he announced it.  
  
"It should only take one hour to be completely gone from the hosts body. Max should be able to handle that." He added.  
  
Alec looked over at Jeff, he could never thank the geek enough. He had rescued Alec from the hell hole he had been in.  
  
"You had better get over there and tell those two."  
  
"Yeah, I should." Alec could help but smile. He hugged Jeff and thanked him before returning to where Mole and Joey were watching something on a TV screen.  
  
"Joey! Let's hit the road." Alec said as he grabbed his coat.  
  
Joey jumped from Mole's lap and ran to Alec and jumped onto his leg, and wrapped himself on it.  
  
Alec laughed and walked out pretending to be lifting a heavy load.   
  
*********  
  
Max was on her way down the lift with her ninja as her pager shrilled. She quickly glanced at the number and it was one she didn't recognize. As she reached the ground floor she made her way out and to the closest pay phone.  
  
After three rings and what seemed like forever someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Yea, you paged me?" Max asked angrily.  
  
"Hey Max!" Alec seemed all too cheery and delighted to hear from her.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She was at ends with Alec.   
  
"Now, now Maxie I thought you'd be happy to hear from your bro." He paused, "I have some good news for you." He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"And, the good news would be?" She asked, her voice completely void of any emotion besides the obvious, annoyance.  
  
"Meet me at this address," He paused again and Max could hear muffled laughter. Max rolled her eyes and waited impatiently.  
  
"Okay, sorry Max, it's...5315 North Mayflower Ave...its in sector seven. You should be able to find it relatively easily." Alec sounded beside himself with happiness.   
  
"Alec! I gotta be at Logan's in a little more than an hour." She whined. "Your not gonna ruin this."  
  
"Max! I don't plan to. I just need you to get here okay. Just promise me that you will get here immediately and I promise you wont be let down." Alec's voice was laced with the confirmation she needed.   
  
"Alec, I'll be there." She hung up the phone and quickly began her search for their meeting place.  
  
Twenty minutes later she had crossed into sector seven and was heading down Mayflower Avenue. She found the address and dismounted her bike and strode up the walkway leading to the house. A small boy smiled at her through the window.  
  
'He's going for women with kids, that isn't like him.' She thought to herself.  
  
Alec opened the door before she arrived at it and he welcomed her inside. He casually introduced her to Amy, Joey and Stephanie. He had made sure that Max's baby would be kept in the nursery until the time came to give her the baby. They all made their way into the living room and sat down casually on the sofa.   
  
"Max, you look wonderful." Amy said as she admired Max's attire.  
  
Alec smiled his agreement. "Max....Well see I have really great news. You see..."  
  
(TBC) YOU REVIEW YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER. 


	17. Open Your Eyes

Open Up Your Eyes  
  
By: Silverstar27  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't have any money at the moment.  
  
AN: I know it has taken a while, but please be patient...I've been working a lot. Thanks for all the support from my great friends Darkone1. Chrys...Daniel...case...and of course kat.   
  
********  
  
Logan was getting ready for the dinner he had planned. He had chosen a pair of khaki pants and a dark hunter green dress shirt. He placed the finishing touches on, as he placed the contacts on. Turning and glancing at himself in the mirror he decided he looked well enough. The excitement and anticipation was beginning to become too much for him, deciding it was best to divert his adrenalin to a better cause, he made his way into the computer room and started some much needed investigating. Max still wouldn't arrive for another hour and a half.   
  
********  
  
Amy sat watching Alec and Max talk. In the corner of her eye she also watched Stephanie and Joey play in companionable silence. Alec was continuing with his explanation as to why they had invited Max over.  
  
"Max, for the longest time I didn't give a shit about you, Logan, or anyone for that matter, but, well...you've shown me so much and I couldn't think of anything more that you wanted." Alec diverted his eyes from Max, as he felt ashamed for all that he had put Max and Logan through. Alec plunged his left hand into his pocket to retrieve a two small bottles.   
  
Max rolled her eyes considering what Alec might have thought she wanted. She would give the world over just to get her hands on a cure for the virus let alone a few hours time with Logan.  
  
"Let me guess, it's a one way ticket to paradise?" Max asked sarcastically.   
  
"No." Alec said blatantly. He moved the bottles in his hands and continued. "They...They are the cure to the virus." He stated simply.   
  
Max let out a sharp laugh, "Yeah right! How the hell could you have gotten your grubby hands on a cure for the virus. Have you lost your mind? There is no way in hell you could have gotten it. You know I didn't think you would ever stoop to such a level as this just to get a laugh but sometimes I guess I underestimate you. I wont be staying then." Max attempted to get up, and was lightly tugged down by Alec.   
  
"I know I've done some really bad..."  
  
"Try horrible." Max interrupted.  
  
"Alright, I know I have done some horrible things to you and Logan in particular, but you have to know that I really am sorry for all of it. I want to make it up to you and I thought getting you the cure would be a step in the right direction." Alec moved back in attempts to ease the tension that was palpably in the air.   
  
Amy cleared her throat and looked up to see Max. She smiled slightly as she tried to analyze what was happening. She finally made her choice.   
  
"Max, I know you don't know me at all, but I would like to tell you that it all makes sense now. The late night 'missions' the small trips to Terminal City, they all fit perfectly now. This whole time I had been seeking Alec out, he had been searching for this cure for you. I know he may have done horrible things, but we are still human, even though we may be reved up, we are still prone to make mistakes. Max, think about it this way, if he really hadn't cared do you think you would have a cure waiting for you? My point is that he really does care about you and Logan." Amy looked over at Max and then back to Alec.  
  
She could see that her words were being thoroughly processed by both Alec and Max.   
  
Max sat with her head slightly pointed down, and Alec sat watching the two children playing.   
  
The tension that once filled the air slowly lifted.  
  
Max smiled at Alec and Amy.  
  
"Okay so how do we beat this bitch?"  
  
Alec smiled and stood.  
  
(*~*)(0_0)(^_^)(*~*)(0_0)(^_^)(*~*)(0_0)(^_^)(*~*)(0_0)(^_^)(*~*)(0_0)(^_^)(*~*)(0_0)(^_^)  
  
A cool breeze filled the dark rooms as a lone figure sat in front of a computer screen looking at files, while his mind was deep in thoughts. He knew he had to start putting the finishing touches on the dinner he was going to prepare for Max. The small voice in the back of the head kept calling his name and telling him to get back to work on what he was really suppose to be doing. He just didn't have the will power to stop looking at the files that were displayed before him.   
  
He had been searching over some of the past Manticore files that he had copied from around the time that Max had been recaptured.   
  
There was one file in particular that had caught his attention immediately. From what he had uncovered from the first attachment to the file was that there were two toddlers that had been created from a mix of Alec and a female who had been in a totally different unit. The discovery had him immersed in it all totally. Well aside from the small voice, he was in total submission to the file. Finally the small voice had nagged its way into his reality and he began to get the apartment ready.   
  
***********************~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^*************************  
  
Max stood in front of Logan's penthouse door anxiously waiting. Her pager beeped once and then once more, it was notifying her that the time was up. A nervous smile spread across her face quickly as realization hit that she indeed was without her previous inequity. She knocked on the door and took a small step back. A deep anxiousness filled her and made her think twice about telling Logan, let alone staying where she now stood.   
  
******************************************  
  
A rush of happiness squirmed its way down Logan's body as the door bell rang. Although they had been through a lot, not always the greatest things, he knew that somewhere deep down he and Max were ment to be together. He made his way to the door, lighting a dormant candle on his way. He smoothed his clothes and took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the cold door knob and pulled the door open.   
  
*************************  
  
Max heard footsteps. She slightly jumped, she was desperately nervous now and she was getting more and more anxious. That was all that her body could handle, in an instant her whole body had been triggered into a massive fit of seizures.  
  
**********  
  
Logan smiled as the door crept open, his face dropped instantly as he saw Max shaking violently in front of him. She stood as long as possible until finally her legs gave from under her and she dropped into Logan's arms. Logan panicked as he felt the warm sensation of Max's skin lightly grazing his hands. He undoubtedly missed the sensation it caused, but he knew death was its price. He knew that no matter what now he was a goner so decided to live while he could. He gently embraced Max and desperately kissed her one last time. He shivered, by his rough estimations the hives and convulsions would start soon.   
  
***************  
  
Max felt Logan's grip tighten around her. She knew she had to tell him that nothing bad was going to happen from him touching her. She tried to tell him, she tried again to muster up all the strength she could and finally her lips moved.   
  
"Log..Logan...we're cu..cure...cured.." She smiled once again before a sudden blackness overwhelmed her.  
  
****************  
  
Logan sat in disbelief as he felt Max continue to shake. The time had finally come and it wasn't what he quite had in mind, but it had happened. Max's body went limp in his arms as she faded into unconsciousness. He grabbed her closer to him enjoying the warmth she gave, he made his way into his room and placed her in his bed. Knowing she would be out for a while he made his way into the kitchen, turning off the oven and grabbing a glass of milk. He quietly entered his room and moved to sit in a bed side chair. He placed the milk on the night stand and relaxed into the chair.   
  
The light had remained off as not to disturb Max, this left Logan to sit in the darkened room and think. He had hoped for this moment for a very long time, and had dreamt about all the things he would do with Max if and when they found the cure. That was before everything had changed, now he was unsure, but now he had the time to sit and think. He sat silent and watched the slightly ragged movements of Max's chest rise and fall, as his eyes began to sag and get heavy with sleep. He shook his head and whispered, "Please Max, open up your eyes." In his last futile attempts to resist sleep he glanced at his watch, it was now 11:20 P.M. Logan's head slumped forward and rolled to the side, where it came to rest upon the side of the night stand, opposite the milk.   
  
*****************************  
  
TBC....  
  
Okay, I know it's been a while since I've written for this story but I am really busy...so I have spent Columbus day writing. I hope to finish this story and I may think up a sequel to this if people want that...let me know. Please review. Thanks for reading. 


	18. Solace in Solitudes Fury

Solace in Solitudes Fury  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
By: Silverstar27  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all my friends, and all of those who've reviewed, you are by far the ones that get me through all this. I really have to admit that this series took over when it came to my writing. I enjoyed writing this series and had fun hearing from all of you who've continued reading through.   
  
Dedication: This series is dedicated to a few special people in my life that despite distance and time have shown me that anything and everything is possible. This dedication is mostly for Amy. Amy you've shown me that I can inspire many people. Also this is for Nathan, you buddy have given me the greatest gifts, and I appreciate all your patience and love. My love to both of you.  
  
Let's see how this story ends shall we...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Alec sat in the darkened living room rocking Max and Logan's baby to sleep. Alec gently stroked the baby's head and smiled down at him.   
  
"Ya know kiddo, it was great getting the chance to help your mom and dad." Alec paused, " You don't really look like one or the other, your almost a perfect mix of them both, although you do favor your dad's strength. I really think your parents really are ment to be with each other. For example, your mom is very kind and generous, she can be kind of temperamental. She has saved my ass more than she really has had to, but that's what makes her so great. She is very stubborn though. Now your dad," Alec chuckled.  
  
" Your dad is really kinda also, he's done so much for me too. I think it's because of Max, you know with him being whooped and all. He's just as stubborn as Max, and I guess that's why they work out so well. They will both be suckers for you." Alec smiled slowly as he recalled the many times that Logan and Max had rescued him from whatever mess he had caused.  
  
The baby had grabbed onto Alec's finger and began to drool and suck on it. Alec's face contorted in disgust, as he felt the baby's warm saliva slip down his index finger. Alec wiped it off and slowly got up.   
  
"I think it's your bed time mister. I think I will take you over to Logan's place tomorrow. That's another thing I forgot to tell you, your dad's loaded, but you'll see for yourself." The baby cooed as Alec entered the nursery. He placed the baby in the crib and check on the twins. Alec turned back to the baby and whispered, "Tomorrow I will finally introduce your mom and dad, but for now goodnight." Alec smiled and walked back to door and slowly closed it. He sighed heavily and was about to walk back into the living room to leave when he heard a subtle voice from the corner.   
  
"That's really nice of you. I mean when I first met you I thought you were just another Manticore soldier, ya know the 'I'm better than everyone' persona. I guess I really didn't see the real you. I guess I saw what was always there. In all honesty I was just used by Manticore for medical experiments, for example, the twins are medical experiments. They had said that you were one of the best males in your unit and that I was more of a 'carrier' than anything. I'd have the twins and most of your genetic traits would be passed on without much interference from me. I'm sorry for everything I've done." Amy glanced back up at Alec and her eyes sparkled in the darkness as the moonlight from outside reflected on the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
Alec didn't know how to respond. He knew that Amy had started crying, but he didn't know whether to comfort her or to leave her alone. He didn't know what to do. He felt a twinge deep within and decided to go with his emotions. It was unusual because in these short few days he had begun to fall for Amy. She was beautiful in his eyes, even if she was made to be that way, he knew that there was something deeper within her that called to him. He walked slowly over to her and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Amy, you gotta keep your head up. Your not a project anymore, your something much, much more. You are special to me and to the twins. The things they did to you well that wont ever happen again, and as hard as it is, you have to forget all that and leave it in your past. The kids love you and you should realize that I do too." Shock set in not only in Amy, but in Alec as well. Amy looked up at Alec and saw that despite the shock and realization of his words, there indeed was love in his eyes. She tugged at his arm.   
  
"Your not gonna go are you? My bed is really big, and I don't take up that much room." She said quietly as she sauntered into the room.   
  
Alec's smile broadened as he realized what her intentions were.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of leaving you here all alone."  
  
~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
  
  
Max stirred and rolled onto her side. The bed was different. Rather than her usual scruffy, itchy wool blanket she was greeted with a feathery soft down blanket. She relaxed into the blankets and deeply inhaled the strong scent of Logan that swam around her.  
  
Her eyes lazily made their way around the room, and finally coming to rest on Logan's sleeping form. She could tell that he hadn't moved and she knew all to well that he would definitely be in pain when he woke. The clock that hung on the wall near the door in Logan's room read, 8:45 AM. Max couldn't really remember what exactly had happened after arriving at Logan's place. After that it was a blank void in her memory. She did however remember the fretful feelings that had kept her waiting outside Logan's front door. She now knew that the virus was now a thing of the past. A small smile played about Max's face. She slid off the bed as quietly as possible, her face lit up with joy. Taking a deep breath and sighing, she gathered her senses, she laid a light kiss on Logan's lips.   
  
"Max." Logan mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I'm here Logan." Max replied lightly.  
  
Through the haze of his sleep, Logan found himself struggling to follow Max's voice. Or was it her voice? He couldn't tell but with every passing moment he found himself wanting more and more to get out of the sleep he was in, and back to the reality he knew. He heard Max call to him again, and that was all he needed to hear, to wrestle his way through the fog.  
  
"Max?" He asked as his eyes moved rapidly, trying to find her. His eyes were a blur, but came to rest on the blur that sat in front of him.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty, your gonna have one hell of a sore neck, don't move it too quickly." She said cautiously.  
  
Logan focus and adjusted his glasses on his face. He stared straight at Max for what seemed an eternity. It felt as if a deep and painful pain had been lifted and there was no underlying angst in the air before them.   
  
"Logan...I," Max began, but was cut off by Logan.  
  
"You know your very beautiful." Logan said slowly as he analyzed Max's face.   
  
Max looked at him confused, but blushed slightly at his musing.   
  
"Max, I sat up last night after you had your seizure and I thought about all that we've been through, and well I don't want to sit around and wait for the world to throw us together. I wasted so much damn time trying to gain the confidence to get closer and closer to you that I missed my opportunities to be with you. Now that the opportunity is here again, I want to spend all my life with you. That is if you still feel the same." Logan said calmly, and added caution to his last sentence.   
  
"Logan, ya know being up here in this altitude in you penthouse has done so much damage to you if you honestly think I wouldn't love you like I used to or like I do now. The fact is Logan, I've loved you since the moment we stood in front of that mirror. I love you Logan." Max smiled up at him.   
  
Logan sighed as a feeling of relief and contentment passed through him. "I love you too Max. I don't want to waste another minute on this damn dance we've been putting ourselves through. I want this now and forever."   
  
They both sat staring deeply into each others eyes. The distance between them grew closer and closer till their lips met softly. A light kiss turned deep and passionate, as a hunger within drew them on. They delved into the deep love they had for each other and spent the next few hours exploring each other and the love they both shared.   
  
*********  
  
"Hey there buddy. Are you ready to go to see your parents now?" The baby kicked happily in his car seat as Alec buckled him in.   
  
"I take that as a 'yes' then. Okay then, shall we get Amy and the twins?" Alec asked as he smoothed the blanket over the baby.  
  
"AMY!" Alec yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Geez, no need to yell we've been sitting here on the couch for a while now." Amy said as she zipped up Joey's jacket.   
  
Alec sheepishly smiled. "Are we ready to go?"   
  
Joey jumped off of the sofa and headed for the door. "I gonna miss you." He said to the baby.   
  
Alec smiled down and ruffled Joey's hair. "I'm really sure he'll miss you too, but you guys will be able to hang out every now and then." Joey smiled and stood patiently by the door.   
  
Stephanie walked closer to the baby and tickled his foot. "Bye! Come back soon."   
  
Amy opened the door and ushered the kids into the back of Alec's car. She sat and buckled the twins in and moved to take the baby from Alec. She bent in further to snap the seat into place, and Alec couldn't help but to look her over.   
  
She finished her task and made her way to the other side of the car.   
  
"Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing." Amy said casually.  
  
Alec smiled at her and drove away.  
  
"Oh I know you knew I would."  
  
**********  
  
Max woke to find herself incased in Logan's arms. She carefully slipped out from under his arms and made her way into the kitchen. She got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with fruit punch. She needed to get Logan to buy groceries and soon, there was an overwhelming lack of food and drinks in his kitchen. Max took a large sip and headed for the living room. She felt at ease and at home. This penthouse was a penthouse, but deep within the wood, concrete, metal, and glass, was a sense of home. She was at home not the penthouse per se but where she and Logan had come to stay. Max's mind began to wander as she gazed fully content at where she was overlooking the Seattle streets below.   
  
"I always did think the windows were too big for just one viewer. Mind if I join you?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Well since you asked so nicely."  
  
Logan smiled and dropped a few light kisses on Max's neck. This action made her shiver slightly.   
  
They stood watching the night creep in as the sun set casting golden beams of orange, gold, and pinks to flutter through the windows and around the apartment. The dusk brought upon colors that painted the sky into hushed tones and soft whispers of the day that had already past. A new fresh start would come with the new sun. The silent movie that played before them was interrupted by a sudden blare of the doorbell.   
  
"It couldn't be important. The front desk would have told us." Logan remarked as he buried his head in Max's neck.   
  
"It might be."   
  
"Might not be."  
  
"I'll get it then."  
  
"Fine, fine I'll get it but you might want to put something more on." Logan remarked before looking her up and down.   
  
Logan walked over to the door and cautiously opened the door.   
  
Logan was greeted with the sight of Alec and three other individuals and from what he could see a baby as well.   
  
"Family outing?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well no. Can we come in?" Alec asked as he pushed his way in.  
  
"Please do." Logan replied his voice betraying the slight annoyance he felt.   
  
Alec, Amy, and the twins made their way into the livingroom. Amy was still carrying the baby seat.  
  
Max made her way into the livingroom where the bunch had gathered.   
  
"Oh, hi Amy. Hi there Steph, Joey." Max greeted.  
  
"Max, you forgot me." Alec said mocking hurt.  
  
"Alec." She said slowly.  
  
"Oh who's the little one?" Logan asked.  
  
Alec took a deep breath. "Well ya see that's why we are here. We came to give you some news. It's kinda been a surprise." Alec couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face.   
  
"You see, he...the baby...well." Alec tried.   
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "What the dummy is trying to tell you is that this little guy," She said as she carefully unbuckled him and removed him from his seat. "Well, he's yours." She said placing the baby in Logan's arms.   
  
"What!?" Max yelled.  
  
Alec smiled, he knew she would react that way. "Max, what you didn't know was that, Manticore had gotten busy and created a baby from not only your genetic make-up, but from Logan's as well. They wanted to see what 'ordinary' and 'extraordinary' blood would be like if they mixed it.  
  
Max and Logan sat staring at the baby before them. Shock, that didn't even come close to where they were at now.   
  
"We're gonna go now. We brought some of his things, family dinner time. We'll see you later tomorrow I guess." Alec ushered the kids and Amy to the front door.  
  
A quick slam let Logan and Max know that their brief visitors were now gone.   
  
*************************  
  
~A/N: Okay so this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I originally intended but good I hope. Lemme know what you thought about it...The prologue will be up very, very soon.  
  
~OVER AND OUT~ 


	19. THE END

Everything's Okay  
  
Epilogue  
  
AN: Hey I realize that yes this story has taken me a while, but I HOPE you liked it regardless. I will be starting a few fic's that have been shelved due to lack of time, so those I will begin writing soon. I hope you will continue being great readers.  
  
AN2/ I was getting ready for dinner and realized that I had indeed shall we say fucked up and put prologue instead of epilogue. I did write this at 2 AM. :-D mistakes will happen. sorry for the inconvinence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan sat looking down at the baby who had fallen asleep in his arms.   
  
Max let out a deep sigh and fell onto the sofa with a soft 'thud.'   
  
"I always knew Manticore was always capable of getting kinky. The whole breading partners should tell you a lot." Max chuckled.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't be shocked if I told you, that you're a mom." Logan stated.  
  
Max laughed and moved closer to Logan.   
  
"I guess we're gonna have to name the little guy." Max said simply as she caressed the baby's head.   
  
"Max, how do you know the baby is a boy?"  
  
"Logan, take a look at what he's wearing. A blue jumper." Max rolled her eyes and carefully took the baby from his arms.   
  
The baby began to wake and slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Max gasped, "Logan! He's got your eyes."   
  
The baby began to coo and tried to move closer to Max.   
  
"So, what do we name him?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well...What do you think?" Max asked as she gazed down at the baby.  
  
"My Father was Logan Sr. I followed and was thus Jr. I'm not sure I want that to continue, unless you really like the name Logan."  
  
"I do like the name Logan, but I'm starting to wonder if we should call him Ben."   
  
Max continued to stare at the baby, gently rocking him on her lap.   
  
"I like Ben. Are you sure though?" Logan was hesitant. He knew that was the name of one of her brothers, but he didn't know if she would regret this later.   
  
"How about we call him...Ryan." Max said.   
  
"Hmm that's a good name. I like it." Logan agreed  
  
"Then his name will be...Ryan Logan Cale." Max said happily.  
  
"Well then that settles it I guess." Logan smiled and snaked his arm around both Max and Ryan.   
  
"Shall we eat something?" As soon as Logan had uttered the word 'food' both Max and Ryan's eyes were glued to him.   
  
"Oh great, his apatite is just like his Moms." Logan smiled, bent down and gently laid a kiss on Ryan's head.   
  
"How about some pasta Logan." Max said eagerly as she carefully stood and walked, with Ryan in her arms, to the kitchen.   
  
"Anything for you two."  
  
********************  
  
Alec, Amy and the twins sat on an old dock eating Chinese food. It seemed as though, within a few short weeks, two families came together, the happiness that came, no government agency could contain them. They could try, but nothing would take away the happiness that was now theirs.   
  
*********  
  
Logan settled into bed and watched as Max eased closer to Ryan. She and Ryan had fallen asleep quickly. He never imagined himself as the Father type, but now he was, and couldn't see himself as otherwise. He only wished that this could last forever. He gently kissed Max and then Ryan and sank deeper into the covers and drifted off into a blissful sleep. It had been the greatest day of his life. Not a thing could make this day bad.  
  
...And so they lived...their happily ever now... 


End file.
